


Demon in all of Us

by firestarter09



Category: RWBY
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Harems, Lots of Stuff, Multi, Other, and other shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter09/pseuds/firestarter09
Summary: Ruby Akala Rose was never a normal girl, she was demon who couldn't remember much of her past, but that doesn't bother her much. After all she's got desires of her own. Ruby harem





	1. Chapter 1

**So Ive been doing shit, and stuff and well I thought of something perverted... yup I'm proud.**

"talking."

_"thinking."_

**"communication or letters"**

**_"demonic talking and telepathy"_ **

Chapter one: prologue 

_-line break-_

Ruby yawned as she listened to the two people infront of her, she was rather annoyed a few hours ago she was in a store. While she was in said store a robbery was going on, and some guy in black with some red, tried mugging her, of course she beat the shit out of him and threw him through a window.

Which lead to more fighting against men that wore the same clothes and then some guy with a cane, and a bunch of other shit happened. Ruby train of thought was broken when saw both of the people in front of her staring at her.

The old man didn't seem annoyed, but the women did _"god she's so beautiful, just looking at her makes me hard."_ she lewdly thought _"to bad she forced me to tell my name"_

"so Miss Ruby do know who I am?" the man asked.

"Headmaster Ozpin of beacon academy." she replied quickly.

"So Miss Ruby, tell me how a young woman such as yourself. Knows how to use a scythe like that?" Ozpin asked "because the only person I know that can use a scythe with great skill, is a dust old crow?"

Ruby smirked before answering "I've got a very good teacher, Ozpin." Ozpin was about to say something but was silenced.

"You talked for a while and asked question, it's my turn now." Ruby stated, "I want to know, do you know what I am?" She got out of the seat and stood up, showing her full height of six foot.

Her clothes disappeared, leaving her chest covered in bandages which seemed to hold keep her breast, she had a very toned stomach with visible abbs on them, and bandages that covered her crotch, which seemed to also have a bulge. Two jet black wings appeared on her back.

She smiled as Ozpin answered.

"A demon." He said "bingo." Was her reply.

"And you understand that I have urges and desires right." She smirked "i want to join beacon, to satisfy my desires along with other thing." Glynda glared at the demon.

"Ozpin, I will not let harm come to the students, if this is what the demon is asking." Ozpin looked at Glynda and then back to Ruby.

Ruby waited for Ozpin to answer. "Miss Ruby, I will allow you to join, but understand this, you will be watched."

Ruby pouted not liking that part "fine party pooper." Ozpin smirked "oh and Miss Ruby, please put your clothes back on."

Ruby clothes reappeared "if I ever need to satisfy my urges, I will let you know and we can talk it out, just for you to know I'm not talking about killing." Ozpin nodded.

"Now can I leave?" The demon questioned. "Yes you may."

Ruby smiled and said some demonic words, she disappeared in a red flash. "I can't believe you let a demon become a student."

Ozpin sighed as he listened to Glynda "yes I understand she maybe a demon and transform our students but I doubt that she will do that, I see good in her, besides did you see her eyes, they were silver." Ozpin continued to speak.

"Glynda remind later to contact Tai and summer, I need to tell them I've found their long lost daughter." Glynda nodded before sighing know this year was going to be a weird one.

- _line break_ -

Ruby appeared in what looked like a bedroom of sorts, the bedrooms had feathers and a closet full of skimpy clothes and well a bed.

Ruby clothes disappeared leaving her in her bandages, she went into bathroom and took a shower, the demon moaned as she washed her breasts.

"All that fighting really made you girls rub way to much, turned me on a lot." She moaned to herself, the size of the breast were at least EE cups. Each nipple reached to length of a her middle finger knuckle when erect.

Ruby moaned as she switched to her crotch, her hand rubbing her flaccid member, which when erect was eight inch's long and three inch's wide. To say the least she could make anyone envious of her.

She was beautiful, with her curves all in the right place, her mind drifted off.

-a long time ago-

Ruby awoke to seeing a strange woman looking at her. "Where am i?" The young girl asked.

The woman smirked at the young girl, "why, your in a safe place." Ruby looked at the woman oddly.

"Why is everything smaller?" The young girl asked, only to be answered with "well, your older, by two years, maybe three, I'm not sure."

Ruby only raised an eye brow even more confused. She tried remembering things, like how she got here but couldn't, it was if she could only remember her first name.

The woman cleared her throat to get Ruby attention. Ruby was now focused on the woman who she got a better look at.

The woman was around six foot two, she wore what looked like a red dress with a black trim. She seemed to have a bigger chest, but to compare it to who she was comparing it to was a mystery to the young girl.

The woman face was pale and she had gold eyes, her hair was pure red, she wore red high heels and black stockings.

She had two jet black wings on her back that were extended out. "Are you even listening to me?" The woman questioned.

"Huh." The young girl replied, "well that answer that, since you weren't listing, my name is Isabella Akala, what yours?"

"Ruby, I don't remember my last name." Ruby stated. "Well everyone needs a last name, since you happen to wear pajamas that has roses decorated on them, how about rose."

Neither knew, that was actually her last name.

-a few days later-

Ruby groaned as she woke up, she yawned and got out of bed and looked at her self in the mirror. She gasped she saw two black wings much like Isabella coming out from her back, a loud scream woke Isabella from her sleep, she hurried to Ruby room.

"what's all the screaming? oh you grown demon wings, I was wondering when the demon blood would take effect. Seems like I will have to teach how to summon and get rid of your wings."

Isabella smiled devilishly and they spent the next two hours or so teaching Ruby how to summon and get rid of the wings. "your getting better, but your still going to have improve."

"Ruby did I ever tell you what my favorite thing to do was?" The young girl shook her head no, "Well my favorite thing to do, is to make a harem, of beautiful women, maybe some men, I've only ever done it once, and it was fun... but sadly they were killed."

"who killed them?" the younger girl asked, "horrible people Ruby, people that hunt innocent demons. But there's not many of them any more, the worlds forgotten of demons and other supernatural beings."

"Miss Isabella, how did you find me?" Ruby quietly asked. Isabella looked at the young child "I will tell you some day, maybe when your when your emotions aren't so weak ."

"Now I want to teach some other things, its going to be on supernatural creatures." this perked Ruby interest. "Now Ruby, there are several races that people would call demons, but those races aren't demons."

"Two of the races that people classify as demons, are succubui and incubi both have demonic looking wings, people take that as they are demons, but of course there not as they aren't strong as demons and do not have the abilities that demons have."

"They feed off sexual energy's as to grow stronger, while demons can do this, we mostly feed off chaotic things or fear or angry, negative emotions, but of course demons can become stronger through training."

"Succubui and incubi heal a bit faster then normal humans, but we demons have a greater healing rate and can even regenerate lost limbs."

"The only true similarity between demons and succubui and incubi are, we can mold our bodies." Ruby raised a eyebrow at that. "oh your probably wondering what I mean by that." Isabella already big chest started to grow again before returning back to normal.

"Woah that so cool, can you teach me how do that?" Ruby said.

Isabella chuckled "I will, don't worry about it though."

-back to present day-

Ruby moaned as she came, she finished her shower and dried off. She wrapped the towel around her body and headed down the hallway, before stopping at a certain door, she opened it and smiled.

There was a person laying in the bed, she was currently unconscious, she had a small body type, and her hair was a mix of brown and pink with white streaks in it. she had bandages wrapped around her arm and probably the rest of her body.

Ruby closed the door after checking on the girl, she had fought her a few weeks ago and it had ended badly for said girl. She was barely alive and critically injured when they were done fighting.

She wasn't going to let a potentially good assets die and to be honest she rarely killed people, she had transferred demon blood into said girl, even with aura the injuries would most likely kill her.

The blood was taking its time on healing the girls body, it only a matter of time before it was finished.

Ruby wondered what the name of the girl was. Her hair reminded the demon of Neapolitan ice cream, she walked to her room thinking about the only other person she ever made a demon, as she opened the door to her room and laid down on her bed, her mind began to think back again.

-several years ago-

Ruby smiled as she walked home, it had been several months since she's been with Isabella and the two had bonded. Ruby had been out playing in the nearby forest. As she arrived at the house she noticed the door was open.

She walked inside and saw that things were a mess, the couch was flipped over, there were holes and cuts in the wall. To say the least the living room looked like a warzone.

Ruby heard banging come from the kitchen, she hurried to kitchen only to see Isabella being held up in the air by a massive man.

Ruby could see the look of terror forming on Isabella face as she saw the young demon. A blade was stabbed into Isabella's chest and then pulled out, Ruby stood there paralyzed by fear the massive man turned around to look at the young girl, its face covered by a mask that was made from a skull.

Ruby started to back up as the man walked to words Ruby, it raised its weapon ready to swing on the young girl, but it never hit the girl it was stopped by a hand. The young demon saw Isabella standing there, her hand was a black claw now her entire arm was black and glowing red veins.

The older demon said something in a demonic tongue, a red flash filled the room and the man was gone. Isabella dropped to the ground, but was supported by the Ruby.

Isabella breathed heavily as blood oozed from her chest 'Ru-Ruby, I don't think I can keep our promise, I- I'm sorry." Ruby eyes started to fill up the tears. "Is-Isabella please no, I don't know what to do without you."

Isabella breathing began to slow, she pulled Ruby into a hug and whispered something into her ear. Causing the young demon eyes to widened, Isabella let go of Ruby before slumping against the wall, her breathing stopped and she went limp.

Ruby cried as she stared at the dead body of her what basically was her mother, she sniffled and wiped the tears out of her eyes before noticing something, in Isabella right hand was a key it was glowing red.

Ruby grabbed the key, she stood up and looked at it and headed to Isabella room. When she arrived in the room she saw that the lock to one of Isabella's nightstand drawers, and put the key into the lock which unlocked it, as she opened the drawer she saw a note and a journal.

The young demon looked at the note, it read to ruby **"if your reading this letter something has happened and I'm no longer around, if that is the case a automatic signal will be sent to a friend of mine, and he will take care of you. I also leave you the house and this journal, along with other items."** -Signed Isabella Akala.

Ruby picked up the journal and looked at it, demonic symbols and runes were on it, as she looked at it the sound of footsteps were heard, the young demon turned around to see a being in a cloak that covered it body.

"Wh-who are you?" asked Ruby, a raspy male voice replied "i am but a humble friend of Isabella, I came when then signal was activated. It is a sad thing to see her dead, but one must know that she is in a better place, Now a better question, who are you?"

Ruby looked the being "I'm her adopted child." the being chuckled "no you miss understood, what I mean by that is, what is your name? Isabella never told me it."

"Ruby rose." the being went silent at the name. "is something wrong?" asked the young demon.

"No, nothing is wrong, I would of assumed she would of given you her last name." Ruby looked at the being before saying something "I use her last name as my middle name."

"I see. Ruby do you want to know what I am?" Ruby nodded a yes the being removed the hood of his cloak revealing a skull "I am a grim reaper, and I shall watch over you and train you, you may call me sar'la."

-back to the present-

Ruby yawned as she woke next to a pair of breast, she smiled as she looked at the person who it belonged to, the first person she ever converted into a demon, she had the nicest white hair.

_-line break-_

***Evil laugh of evil* cliffhanger, so who could it be that ruby woke up to, was it Weiss? or Winter? or a oc, or...elsa? who knows, only me...yeah.**

**So I'm off to go write some more... till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So chapter 2... will you find out who the white haired person is, ANSWER YES!**

**So among other things I saw the trailer for Volume 4 and boy was it awesome, can't wait till October 22.**

**Boy did they step up the animation I feel like this volume will be exciting, action packed, and well dark...**

**I could make an arm pun, but that's like beating a dead gorilla with a stick...**

**So yeah I'm not going to make arm pun.**

**Now I'm going to be answering questions in the A/N at the end or the beginning of each chapter not really sure which.**

**Random person: you forgot to describe, what ruby was wearing.**

**Yeah I did huh...well shit... I will try and not to forget to do that.**

**Also there will be a lemon in this chapter, this is my first lemon so I'm going to try my best... also you will have to read the lemon on archive of our own.**

**So yeah I'm stalling at this point so on with the chapter.**

"Talking."

_"Thinking."_

**"Communication or letters"**

_**"Demonic talking and telepathy"** _

Chapter Two: flashbacks, introductions and more flashbacks.

_-Line break-_

Ruby smiled as she looked at her naked white haired lover, she sat up stretching her arms and yawning before saying.

"Hey Winter."

Her lover smiled as she sat up in the bed "you were out for some time, a good eight hours or so, I arrived a bit later saw you were asleep didn't want to ruin it."

"Oh Damn that could of been eight hours of us having some 'fun' and I really want some 'fun'."

Ruby kissed Winter on the lips, sliding her tongue into her lover's mouth and forcing her to lay down.

The bi-colored haired demon pulled out of the kiss from the white demon. Finally the black haired demon brought up her right tit up to the white haired one's face. Winter licked the nipple gaining soft moans from her lover as she also felt the other breast. Ruby looked down and in a seductive tone said "go on and suck on it.".

Winter complied and started to nurse from her nipple swirling her tongue on it as she did. This brought on a new wave of moans of pleasure from Winter brought her head back a string of saliva came out also. She moved over to the second tit and repeated the process.

By now Ruby's dick was at full length and throbbing just asking to penetrate Winter's pussy or ass, perhaps her mouth. As Winter sucked on Ruby's erect nipples, Ruby could feel Winter's hand slide down to her cock and start to feel it. The black haired demon went "Oooh yes please." And Winter from her tit looked up with her eyes and grasped Rub's eight incher. She started to slowly stroke the dick with a small twist. This elected a nice moan from Ruby.

Winter let go from the black and red haired demon's breast and moved around and bent down her naked ass in the air, and her pussy asking to be entered by force. Ruby moved over to her and mounted her like a bitch. She slowly slide her dick into her cunt and made Winter give a nice sexy moan off. Ruby started going back and forth sliding her dick halfway out then back in with the full length. The force that Ruby did was enough to make Winter's tits jiggle and her ass also.

Ruby pulled out fully and Winter turned around her legs spread and she lifted them and put them on Ruby's shoulder and Ruby restarted on Winter in a new position and with more vigor to her thrust. The time while Winter had her head lifted up just so she could Ruby go to town on her, Ruby hit a sweet spot and Winter threw her head back and let out a loud moan with a "fuck yes." in there

After a minute more of this Winter pussy juiced all over Ruby's hard and pleasured dick and winter let out a sexy orgasm. This acted as lube and increased the ease Ruby's dick went in Winter and the pleasure they both felt. Ruby then pulled out said "I'm so close." and Winter crawled over and grabbed the demon's dick and spit on it.

She at first started stroke it then finally started to lick the shaft of Ruby's dick. Winter could just feel the rock hardness of the cock on her tongue, and more so when she placed it in her mouth and started to suck on it greatly. Ruby grabbed the back of the white haired women's head and kept her going. Ruby was moaning the entire time. Finally Ruby said "I'm about to cum so hard!"

Winter backed up let go off the dick and Ruby started to stroke herself with a strong force. A second later the demon came all over Winters face. The cum shot into Winters eye and then her open mouth. Winter swallow what went into her mouth and then started to lick the last of the cum that was spewing from Ruby's dick. When winter got the last of Ruby's cum off her dick she cleaned her face off and swallowed that too.

Now with the excitement calming down Ruby kissed Winter and asked

"so tell me, any big news."

The red and black haired demon grinned "well I got into beacon, after I did some excellent negations." The white haired demon rolled her eyes at her lover over exaggeration.

"Well since you're going to beacon, I should tell you that my sister is also going there."

"You're telling me this why?" asked Ruby.

"Because if you see her, I want you to do your best to refrain from hitting on her." Winter said.

Ruby nodded "alright I promise to try my best."

Winter smiled and got dressed, her scroll buzzed. It was a message from Ironwood "I gotta go Ruby, see you later." Winter said as she disappeared in a white flash.

The demon sighed "well what can I do now." She got up and headed to the kitchen.

Ruby looked inside her fridge; she saw an apple, some lunch meat, a carton of eggs, and fish. Ruby grabbed the fish and turned the stove on.

She grabbed a skillet that was on the counter, and put the fish on it. As she cooked the fish her mind started to think about cats and dead things.

This started to make her think about a specific memory of hers, the demon smiled as the fish finished and she took it off the skillet and put it on a plate.

She thought back to that specific memory, It happened a few years ago when she was in underworld which was a hidden city, which was located in the so called uninhabitable desert parts menagerie, the full of demons and other mythical creatures that gathered there.

-two years ago-

Sixteen year old Ruby Akala Rose sighed as she listened to the teenage girl before her. This girl was different, as in she was very, very different! "SO! What do say?" She asked in a rather peppy voice.

Most people in underworld weren't so peppy, but she was. Maybe it had to do with how she was raised or maybe here species, this made Ruby wonder after all the girl before her was a Nekomata.

From what Ruby knew Nekomata were skilled in the arts of Senjutsu and Youjutsu, this would make her a valuable ally to the demon "alright then, we have a deal." The girl smiled at Ruby answer.

"Oh by the way I'm Naomi." Naomi said. Ruby smiled at Naomi "nice to meet you, and by the way what's your last name?"

"I don't want to talk about my last name." Naomi replied, Ruby sighed but didn't want to push her luck with her new ally

"Hey listen Ruby; I got stuff to do so how about we meet up later." Naomi said as she left.

Ruby took note of Naomi appearance, she was pretty pale, she had long white hair that had black tips, and amber colored eyes, her pupils were cat like.

Instead of normal human ears, she had white cat ears and she had two white tails above her round jiggly ass.

Ruby noted the she had a normal size bust, maybe a C cup or D cup; she needed a better view to tell.

The demon also noted that Naomi wore a white kimono with a black obi, it was open at the shoulders which showed off her bust, no bra and the interior from what ruby saw was black.

She also wore some sandals; she estimated Naomi's height to be around five foot eight.

The Demon left the area, she walked down the living district of underworld, and the living district consisted of single houses or houses on top of each other.

They were made out of materials either from wood, brick, stone or metal. As Ruby left the living district and headed into the shopping district.

As Ruby walked she heard some noises coming from a nearby alleyway. Deciding to head down it the demon saw there was bloodspots on the ground.

Ruby followed the spots till she saw three people.

One was a tall paled skinned man around a six foot four, he had red hair with brown in the mix Ruby noted there where two horns on his head.

He was dressed in a trench coat with slit sleeves, and red designs and a white symbol on the left side. Red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He wore long black pants and black shoes, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand. They had a variant of the omega symbol on them; Ruby noted the man had his sword drawn.

The second person was Female, she was around five foot six she had long black hair and two cat ears on top of her head. There was a torn up bow on the ground,

Ruby took note that their clothes were ripped in certain areas, they had been obviously in a fight, the demon coughed to get their attention. Which it did Ruby got into a fighting position her hands turning into black claws.

Her arms became black with red glowing veins _"note self, don't forget weapon next time."_ The horned Faunus charged forward, unsheathing his weapons, which was a long red blade.

The demon dodged as he swung at her. She dodged again the cat Faunus ran up from behind the horned one and charged at Ruby.

The cat Faunus swung at the demon who blocked the blade with her arm.

The demon swiped at the cat Faunus stomach before head butting her. Ruby could see the Faunus aura flare.

The horned Faunus had gotten In front of the cat Faunus, and swung at the demon. To which the demon dodged, then by grabbing one of the arms and twisting it. _"Time to break an arm and some aura."_

Breaking it Ruby kicked the horned Faunus into the wall, pulling her claw back for the final blow. "Bye, bye."

As Ruby was about to strike she felt a pain coming from her abdomen. It was the cat Faunus sword "d-damn it."

She dropped the horned Faunus as the blade was pulled out; she fell to the ground clutching her stomach as blood poured out.

The horned Faunus used the wall to help pull himself up. The rest of the demons skin started to turn black red glowing veins appearing, large black wings jutting out of her back.

The demon started to get up, releasing a large amount of demonic energy "I'm going to fucking kill you, **_YOUR DEAD!"_** her voice sounded hollow giving it a echo affect.

The horned Faunus grabbed the cat Faunus arm and ran past the demon. Ruby tried to move forward but failed, her skin started to turn back to it usually paleness.

The demon panted her energy was low "damn it, DAMN IT!" She yelled to herself "I got beaten by two mortals, I'm a demon. I'm stronger than them..." she heard a noise behind her.

It was a white haired women, she wore a torn up business suit, she had large set of breasts around F cups.

She had a nice handful of ass, to say the least Ruby was turned on a bit.

She had glowing blue eyes like an undead; she looked at the demon "are you ok? Do you I need to take to a clinic?"

"No, I should be fine I just wasted too much energy that's all,, I'm assuming you're the one that left the blood on the ground?" Ruby asked.

The woman nodded her head yes "they uh targeted me for the information I held... I'm not sure how they got into the city, what they stole is really important."

The demon cocked her head at this "what did you have that was so important?" The white haired tapped her fingers together nervously.

"Well I may have had the information on the Schnee dust train schedules for the next few years on me."

Ruby Jaw dropped at this "why in the name of hell! Did you have that type of information on you?"

The white haired women chuckled nervously "well I'm an information broker; I tend to sell to the highest bidder. How I got it is another story all on it own."

The demon sighed "ok then. Alright what's your name, what race are you, demon, vampire, fallen angel, undead or etc.?"

"Well I'm an undead, and my name, well I can only remember my first name, so just call me Aurora."

"Aurora...neat I'm Ruby Akala Rose... got a place nearby, kind of need to change my clothes." Aurora nodded and motioned for Ruby to follow her.

The demon and undead arrived at her house, Ruby took off her shirt and pants, leaving her in bandages, "damn some blood got on my bandages."

"Could you go to the next room please and wait please." She said innocently, the undead simply nodded and went to the next room.

The Demon undid her bandages, letting her breast free to jiggle. She dropped the bloody bandages onto the ground.

She undid the bandages around her crotch, allowing her ass to jiggle. She bent down to pick up the bandages as she did Aurora watched from the doorframe her nose bleeding.

 _"Bingo she's a bit of a pervert, heh."_ Ruby thought "I know you're watching." Aurora blushed.

"H-how did you know?" Ruby chuckled and dropped the bandages, she appeared in front Aurora "I have my ways."

She grabbed the undead hand put it to her crotch, getting another blush from her.

"Y-you're pretty big." Aurora blushed madly Ruby giggled at her.

"Yep a big cock and balls, but I also have." She moved Aurora hand again "a nice wet pussy." She moved Aurora hand away "but I'm not letting you have any fun, yet."

She snapped her fingers a new set of bandages appeared on her, she snapped them again, a pair of rose patterned pajama pants appeared on her lower half, a red shirt appeared on her upper half.

"My virginity belongs to a lover of mine, when I'm not virgin anymore, we can fuck." Ruby smirked before giving a peck on Aurora cheek.

"I-I uh...I'm going to go wash things. Yeah! Wash things." she said before going to the kitchen. The Demon looked at the torn up clothes she wore, snapping her fingers they disappeared.

She snapped her fingers again, the bloody bandages disappeared. "Well I'm forgetting something, oh yeah Naomi!"

_**"Naomi can you hear me..." Ruby thought.** _

_**"Yeah I can, so what do you need?"** _

_**"I need you to meet me in the living distri-."** _

-Back to present-

Ruby was taken from her thoughts, when a loud thump was heard. The demon got up stretching and walked out of the kitchen into the hallway and to the source of the sound.

She opened the door to the guest room and saw the girl from before standing up, she smiled happily.

_-Line break-_

Ozpin sat at his desk alone sipping from his cup of coffee, one of the elevator doors opened and two people walked out,

One of them was Glynda and the other one was a women.

The woman was around five foot seven, she had black and red hair, and silver eyes, she looked very much like The Demon, Ozpin had accepted into his school a eight hours ago.

This was that demons mother Summer Rose. The Headmaster of beacon sat quietly, while Summer sat down in a chair.

Glynda stood off to the side

"Tai couldn't make it, he wasn't feeling to good today. Now let's talk about why you called me here?" She questioned.

Ozpin sat quietly for a moment "Miss Rose, you remember the 'incident' the one where you lost your daughter Ruby."

"Yes I do, but if I may ask. Why are you bringing this up?" She questioned.

"It just so happens, that I've just recently accepted a student into my school, that goes by the name Ruby, and her last name just happens to be Rose."

"What!" The older rose said "this is a joke right." She looked at Glynda who shook her head.

"Miss Rose, your daughter is very well alive and seems to be suffering from amnesia, from what I have observed."

"So my missing child who is by now fifteen, is a possible amnesiac and is attending beacon" Ozpin took a sip from cup as he listened to the rose.

"I wouldn't say fifteen Miss Rose." The older rose looked puzzled by this.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Your missing daughter is eighteen." He calmly said

"How is that possible? How can she be older than Yang?"

The Headmaster sat his coffee down "your daughter is not human, not anymore... she's a demon. I could only assume that might have due with her being older than Yang."

"As to how she became demon, is a mystery."

The Rose sat there shocked, before anger started to boil in her "NO! YOU'RE LYING! I SAW HER GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME BY THAT MONSTER!"

Glynda looked sadly at her friend, "I'VE FINALLY BEEN ABLE TO BEGIN TO FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THAT INCIDENT! THAT RUBY WAS IN A BETTER PLACE! BUT IT TURNS OUT SHE WAS ALIVE AND WELL!"

"I COULD HAVE BEEN OUT THERE LOOKING FOR HER! INSTEAD OF THINKING THAT MONSTER KILLED HER!" The Rose started to break down tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Summer look at me." Ozpin said getting the rose to look at him "you had no way of knowing Ruby was alive."

"When the school year begins and the teams have formed, you will be here in my office along with your daughter and you two will talk."

"Now tell no one, except your husband."

"You may leave if don't want to talk anymore." He finished picking up his cup of coffee and drinking from it.

_-Line break-_

A young woman around the age of seventeen looked at herself in the mirror nervously, she had short curly blond hair and lilac colored eyes.

She wore clothing that covered most of her body, her outfit consisted of a brown sweater vest, which had black shirt underneath, baggy brown pants and black sneakers.

She twitched nervously as she heard something behind her. She turned around only to come face to face with a massive man in torn up clothes, his face covered by mask that was made of a skull.

His skin was cracked. He was covered in blood; the blond noticed the man was holding something by it hair with his left hand.

It was a small pale girl with black and red hair, blood ran down her face.

"No please... please no." Whisper started to fill her head.

"You didn't save me sister, you failed to save me and its all your fault." The small girl said.

The blond put her hands to her head cowering in fear "n-no please stop, I'm sorry." the room started to get smaller.

"It's all your fault that I'm dead, you failed at being a sister." The young girl said.

The blond began to hyperventilate as the room got smaller. "Please, I'm sorry."

"SAVE ME SISTER! WHY WON'T YOU SAVE ME!" the same pale yelled as she looked at the blond, showing a face without eyes.

The blond felt her skin burning, it was getting harder to breathe I-I'm... S-sorry... R-Ru-by"

"Yang. Yang wake up." The blond woke up sweating and breathing hard, the light was shining into her room.

She saw her father Tai standing over her, his face was one of worry "Honey are you ok? You were sweating and moving around a lot, I assumed you were having another nightmare."

The blond looked at her father nodding and hugged him "it was about Ruby again wasn't?" to which Yang sniffled.

"Hey how about I make some breakfast, and then we'll take about it." Tai said as he walked to the door of Yang's room.

Yang got out of bed; she was currently in her pj's still, which consisted of a orange sweatshirt and pants.

She followed her father downstairs, she sat at the kitchen bar quietly "where's mom at?"

Tai looked at Yang "a meeting with the Headmaster of beacon."

"I would have gone, but then realized I didn't feel all that today." Tai said.

Her dad grabbed some eggs from the fridge; he then put a skillet on the stove and turned it on. "Hey dad do you think I'll make it in beacon? I mean I barely passed the exams to get in. What if I don't make any friends?"

He sighed at his daughter worries "Yang you'll be fine, don't worry about making friends it will happen naturally."

Yang sat quietly letting her dad's words sink into her. Her mind thought back to that faithful day, Ruby convincing her to follow their mother.

She remembered that house. Tears started to go down Yang's face; she changed her thoughts to something happier.

_-Line break-_

Ruby ran her fingers through the girls hair "so let's summarize this, your name is Neo, you're the partner in crime to Roman Torchwick, the moron who was robbing that store I was in last night. Man what a small world."

"And to top it all off, you and your pal are working with some crazy bitch with an evil plan, her minions and the white fang. So basically you're with the bad guys."

Neo nodded "well I was already going to plan on doing something with you, so how about you be my little spy."

"You work for me and you and your friend get out of this alive, and maybe something more~." Neo blushed as Ruby ran finger across her chest.

"Oh how I love to tease. So what do you say Neo."

Neo looked at the demon "y-ye-yes, y-yo-you ha-have a de-deal."

"You should really stop talking for now; your throat is still healing."

Ruby giggled when something crossed her mind "you know if you're going to be my spy, then you have to know how to modify your body."

Neo raised an eyebrow, the demon chuckled "watch this." Ruby's breasts grew a few cup sizes; she squeezed one in front of Neo "I can change other aspects of my body as well, like height." She saw Neo face light up when she said height.

The Demon breasts shrank back to EE cups "so someone's always dreamed of being taller huh?"

The New Demon nodded yes. Ruby giggled "great, teaching you should be a breeze."

The door to the room was kicked open "RUBY!" yelled a familiar voice,

The Demon recognized it "Naomi careful with the door."

Naomi chuckled and rubbed the back of her head "I'm sorry... I needed to tell you, that I found a person that could help us with our plan, problem is..."

Ruby sighed "what is it."

The Nekomata smiled adorably "well the person is in a maximum security prison, that prison happens to be under the witch faction's control."

The demon looked at Neo and smiled "hey Neo... you're going to help k."

Neo nodded, "oh is that the girl you got into a fight with." Asked the Nekoshou, to which Ruby simply nodded.

"Well let's gets going." Said Ruby "after I get some clothes on."

_-Line break-_

Winter sighed as she sat in a seat _"vytal festival is coming up, Ruby's plan should be in place by then, I doubt anything could go wrong._ "

The white haired women thought back to how she became a demon, how she met Ruby.

-Long time ago-

"Easy kills... let's see what this important cargo was." Said a muffled voice from behind a door.

"Protect Winter at all cost." Said a bodyguard as he loaded his weapon and looked towards the door.

The eleven year old Winter Schnee hid in her seat.

Several other bodyguards pointed their weapons at the door as well.

The door opened and a crate was thrown through the door hitting the bodyguard near the seat Winter was in.

The guards fired their weapons, as they fired something ran through the door, the guards changed their fire to the something that ran through the door.

It moved around faster than most normal people, it circled around a guard, before moving away from him, as it did the guard fell to the ground blood sparing from his entire body as he fell.

The thing ran past two other guards, the same thing happened as it did to the last. The final bodyguard kept firing.

The thing disappeared from the guards sight, he looked around keeping his gun raised a hand pierced his chest from behind his heart in the hand.

Winter watched in horror as her bodyguards were killed.

The thing looked at the guard that was pinned by the crate; he walked up to the guard and kicked the head off.

He walked to the seat where Winter was.

The young girl got a good look at the being, he only had brown cargo pants, his upper torso and legs and feet were covered in ebony scales, his face had a few scales here and there.

He had a long ebony tail that swayed.

Winter moved back in her seat as far she could, before stopping as she was against a window,

The thing quickly grabbed winter by the throat, lifting her up he began to squeeze.

Winter struggled, minutes passed; the white haired girl vision had started to go dark. Before she lost consciousness she heard the being say "what a lucky day, I found a Schnee... DAMN IT!"

-Unknown amount of time later-

Winter eyes slowly started to open her eyes, she moved her head around slowly. She was in a small brown cell room with one light.

She saw the thing that had been choking leaning against the cell bars. There was barely any light outside of the cell.

"You better be worth the trouble... I'm fucking lucky that damn huntsman didn't do to much damage to me." He grumbled.

Winter sat quietly scared. As the minutes passed by several footsteps where heard. "Finally there here." Muttered the being.

Two beings walked into what little light there was, both wore black business suits, black pants, and very fancy black shoes.

They were tall, and very pale, both were bald, they had glowing red eyes.

"You said you have somebody we could sell on the slave market." One said.

The being in front of her cell nodded and moved away. The two other beings walked up to the cell, "that's a Schnee... well it seems you have a deal."

One of the beings opened the door and walked in, and within the second everything went black for Winter.

-Back to the present-

Winter was taken from her thoughts when a familiar voice rang out **_"Winter? Hello remnant to Winter, are you there?"_**

**_"Yes I am Ruby. What is it that you need?" She asked back._ **

**_"Well I'm wondering if you're able to slip away from what you're doing right now, and help me with something." Her lover said._ **

**_"I might be able to, but what's so important that you need my help, don't you have Naomi to back you up?" Winter questioned._ **

**_"Yes I do have Naomi to back me up, but what I'm doing is more of a four person type deal."_ **

**_Winter sighed "I'll try and slip way then, also you said a four person type deal who's the fourth person going to be?"_ **

**_Ruby chuckled "you remember the person in my guest room, that's been there for a few weeks or so unconscious."_ **

**_"Let me guess she woke up and you somehow convinced her to work for us." Winter said._ **

**_"Yeah." Was all her lover replied._ **

_-Line break-_

A woman with a deathly white complexion sat in her seat looking at the door to the room she was in, four other figure sat in silence as well.

"You can come out Sar'la." the woman said breaking the silence.

From the shadows rose a black figure that began to shape itself into a humanoid figure, soon into a white skeleton with a black cloak forming around it "it's nice to see you Salem." Sar'la greeted.

"What do I owe a visit from the oh great Grim Reaper?" Salem asked, The Grim Reaper chuckled.

"Oh I'm not sure, what do you owe me? But that's not why I'm here? Your debt will come in time." Sar'la looked at the other four figures in the room "Ah if it isn't the peanut gallery."

The Grim Reaper chuckled when he got a growl from one of them. "Oh Watts did I hit a nerve?" Sar'la asked politely.

"Yes you did." The Person Watts answered in his refined accent, was a short haired man, with a undercut and unshaved sideburns, he had mustache and green eyes, his attire consisted of a dark blue overcoat with yellow lining, a Yellow-buttoned black undercoat, a yellow blouse, a necktie and brown fingerless gloves, he had tanned white complexion.

The Grim Reaper couldn't see the pants he was wearing due to him sitting and a table in the way.

"Good." was all The Grim Reaper said "If it isn't the loveable maniac, Tyrian."

The Person Tyrian looked at the Grim Reaper unhinged and then laughed, he was man with a white pale complexion and deranged look on his face, he had a brown braided ponytail and orange eyes.

He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it along with white pants, His jacket was left open, which showed he a scar across his chest, he had his arms covered with purple bandages and leather vambraces, he had Brown boots on, with shin guards covering his knee.

"You're going to die a slow death by something, unhinged bastard." Sar'la said to the manic, though he mumbled the last part.

"Hazel, quiet as always." He said not looking at Hazel and passing him; he arrived at the last seat walking behind it and summoning a scythe in to his bony hands and swings it to the occupant's neck, but stopping before hitting the person neck.

"AND YOU! The Woman who upsets the balance of everything, the false maiden... Cinder Fall." Sar'la said calm as ever to the woman "If not for the agreement I have with Salem, I would kill you for upsetting the balance."

The scythe disappeared in a black puff of smoke. "Are you done now?" Salem asked calmly.

"Yes, or maybe no." Sar'la said "If I am done, then I shall leave."

"But I won't, I come here offering a wager, if you wonder what the wager is well, I doubt you and lackeys will be able to handle it though, since you weren't able to kill Summer Rose... failures."

Watts slammed his fist onto the table "THAT WAS NOT OUR FAULT! THERE WAS DAMN FAMILIAR WITH HER!"

"There were four of you though, enough to handle a weak familiar and Summer... you failed simple as that." Sar'la stated "You've all killed silver eyed warriors in the past, but you failed to kill her."

"Just tell us the wager." Hazel said indifferent.

"I have student of mine... shocker. I will not tell you who my student is, but if you find out who she is and kill her... then that's one problem gone and well you live a bit longer, but if she finds you and well wins, The debt that is owed will be paid."

"I should probably mention, I'm not going to give all of the choice of not accepting the wager, this more of a calmly I'm telling you this is what's happening." Sar'la calmly comments.

The five villains' were forced to agree. "Thank you; I'll see all of you insects another time."

Sar'la form became a black mass and sunk back into the shadows.

**Man am i tease, don't worry you will see how Winter and Ruby met. Just not this chapter.**

**Oh how I love writing. Well I hope my fight scene was ok, I hope I did my best also I hope the lemon is good.**

**So I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review it helps a shit ton.**

**So I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	3. Wonderful news everyone.

An update to all the folks who have been wondering what is up. Well it is simple… I have been busy and it takes a shit ton of time to re-write, but! Fear not for I have great news! I have been looking around and I have become more inspired! So my dear readers. I The Great and Powerful Firestarter shall return soon! However, I do give a few words of things to come… Let us just say a hero is going get… ghoulish. While another must break the heavens with his drill.


End file.
